Cendrillon de retour des Indes
by ylg
Summary: Quelques années ont passé depuis le départ de Sara vers les Indes ; Lavinia faisait sa vie de jeune fille riche et select, se croyant définitivement débarrassée de sa rivale d'autrefois... et la voilà qui ressurgit ! plus belle et plus fière que jamais.


Note : cette fic est plus basée sur le roman et la version animée que le film, mais ça reste A Little Princess / Princesse Sarah quand même, non ?

**Titre :** Cendrillon de retour des Indes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **A Little Princess (Princesse Sarah)  
**Pairing/Personnages :** Lavinia Herbert, Sara Crewe – et OMC/Lavinia surtout là pour faire du politiquement correct  
**Rating : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Frances Hodgson Burnett pour le roman, à l'origine et Toei Animation (je crois ?) pour l'adaptation animée

**Notes **: fic écrite pour Bérylia-Crystalia dans le cadre de fic sur demande (_bal, adolescence, jalousie, rebondissements)  
_une première version a été présentée sur 31 jours pour les thèmes « c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » et « conte de fées » (20 octobre 08)

oOo

La vie de Lavinia était toute tracée. Au pensionnat pour jeunes filles jusqu'à ses vingt ans, entretemps ses parents lui trouveraient un époux, le meilleur parti possible, qu'elle rencontrerait une première fois soigneusement arrangée à l'avance lors d'un bal, puis une seconde chez eux, et enfin le contrat serait conclu. Aucune surprise. Aucune marge pour protester.  
Il lui ferait quelques semaines à quelques mois de cour bien orchestrée. Leurs fiançailles ensuite dureraient, quoi, six mois, un an ? Leur mariage, en grande pompe, serait le grand événement de l'année, au moins de la saison mondaine à Londres cette année-là. Il serait suivi d'un voyage de noces sur le continent.  
Ils auraient ensuite trois enfants, peut-être quatre, espacés de deux à trois ans, puis Monsieur prendrait à n'en pas douter une maîtresse, et tout serait fini pour leur couple dans la sphère privée. Bien sûr, ils entretiendraient toujours des rapports aimables et une bonne entente financière ; aux yeux de la société, tout irait toujours au mieux. Il resterait juste à Lavinia à s'étourdir de vie mondaine en dépensant l'argent de son mari pendant que d'autres éduqueraient ses enfants à sa place. C'était ce qui était prévu depuis toujours. Ne connaissant rien d'autre, pourquoi aurait-elle souhaité autre chose ?

Lavinia ne souffrait aucune rivale. Plus aucune jeune fille dans la bonne société londonienne ne pouvait la surpasser – surtout depuis que cette détestable Sara Crewe avait eu la bonne idée de repartir pour les Indes sitôt sa fortune retrouvée. Bon débarras, qu'elle y reste et qu'elle y meure des mêmes affres que son père !

Depuis la déconvenue terrible de sa jeunesse, d'avoir été évincée par cette petite pimbêche, puis, après le bonheur indicible de l'avoir eue comme femme de chambre, taillable et corvéable à merci (ou presque), et nouveau retournement de situation : l'horreur de la voir lui échapper, plus riche que jamais, Lavinia repensait souvent bien malgré elle à cette fille. Cette Sara Crewe avait marqué cette époque de sa vie et le souvenir qu'elle lui avait laissé la frustrait.  
Depuis, quoi qu'aient pu dire ses parents, ses bonnes, ou n'importe qui d'autre, la jeune fille s'était toujours refusée à porter des diamants. Elle avait essayé toutes les pierres précieuses et même semi-précieuses du monde – et la plupart lui allaient à ravir. Elle ne porterait aucune objection à épouser un monsieur travaillant dans le diamant – au contraire même : c'est un marché juteux. Mais elle-même, plus jamais elle ne porterait de diamant. La pensée que ses plus beaux et plus coûteux bijoux puissent sortir des mines de cette intrigante de Crewe la révulsait bien trop !

À part ceci, que le monde regardait peut-être comme une étrange lubie, Lavinia était une Jeune Fille Bien, parfaite jusqu'au bout de ses ongles soigneusement entretenus. Et cette petite excentricité, pour certains, ajouterait même une petite touche de fantaisie à son charme classique. Pour elle qui sortirait très bientôt du pensionnat, nul doute que les prétendants se bousculeraient bientôt au portillon.

o

C'était compter sans le hasard ou le destin ou la Providence, quoi que ce soit. Lavinia et Sir William étaient fiancés depuis quelques mois déjà et la date du mariage était fixée.

Un bal, un de plus. Tout aurait été parfait. Sans...

Une nouvelle venue créait sensation. Élancée, les cheveux très noirs, la peau très blanche. Blanche-Neige ! s'exclama à mi-voix une petite dinde de débutante, quelque part non loin d'elle. Lavinia s'étrangla : le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison, en un sens. Si l'on se rappelait que la Blanche-Neige du conte avait été martyrisée par sa belle-mère et réduite à effectuer les pires corvées aux château. Elle se rappelait encore de cette histoire pour enfant, de ses toutes premières années au pensionnat. Mais bien sûr, si l'on partait dans cette direction, « Cendrillon » convenait bien mieux à la demoiselle.  
Blanche comme neige, alors que le soleil des Indes eût dû brûler sa peau ! Sans la moindre trace de cendre, fraîche comme une rose. Ou un lys. Sara Crewe rayonnait, inopinément de retour et volant la vedette de ce bal.

Même le futur époux de Lavinia la regardait ! Il y avait de quoi : l'extravagance de sa tenue ne siégeait guère dans les couleurs, les volants, les ornements divers, mais dans ses bijoux. Une myriades de minuscules diamants recouvrait sa toilette, étincelant comme des perles de rosée.  
D'autres jeunes femmes préféraient étaler leurs richesses en exhibant les diamants les plus gros possibles, elle, du haut de ses – Lavinia calcula rapidement – seize ans ? Seize ans à peine et déjà lancée dans le monde ! Du haut de ses seize ans insolents, Sara Crewe se permettait l'audace de s'entourer de pierres d'une taille tellement modeste à première vue... mais d'une eau très pure, exquisément taillées et assurément de grand prix à bien y regarder.  
Lavinia refusait de porter des diamants, mais elle savait tout de même les reconnaître et en apprécier d'un œil juste la qualité.

Impossible d'y couper : on la lui présenta, en bonne et due forme.

« Sir William, Miss Lavinia. Sara Crewe. Elle revient des Indes. »

Que fallait-il dire ?  
_« Avant de s'en aller aux Indes, elle a été ma femme de chambre ? »_

Lavinia considéra un instant cette réplique. Oh, comme elle eût aimé la rabaisser devant toute la bonne société, ruiner ses débuts ! Hélas, il s'en trouverait toujours pour défendre la pauvrette, une âme romantique pour s'horrifier du destin de l'orpheline et s'émouvoir de sa réussite ultérieure. Et à n'en pas douter, c'est sur Lavinia que retomberait le blâme, ensuite, si elle venait à s'en moquer, si cela venait à se savoir...  
Et ce fut Sara elle-même qui la tira d'embarras avec un sourire parfait, une intonation parfaite,  
« Mais nous nous connaissons. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Nous avons été pensionnaires dans le même établissement autrefois. Vous n'avez guère changé, Mademoiselle. Madame ? »

L'ignoble, ignoble petite hypocrite. Et insultante avec cela. Elle avait parfaitement entendu le « Miss ». Elle la traitait de vieille et piétinait son état de fiancée.

Forçant le rictus qui pointait à se transformer en sourire juste à peine condescendant – la chère petite qui s'en revient des Indes, il faut bien lui pardonner de ne pas être au fait de chaque relation de notre bonne société londonienne – Lavinia confirma le « miss » et dut laisser William préciser la nature de leur engagement.

Évidemment, Sara se récria et la félicita même chaleureusement. Lavinia bouillait intérieurement.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle n'agisse en parfaite Cendrillon. Cette fichue Sara et ses insupportables rêves de princesse, qu'elle avait et assénait à ses condisciples, étant enfant ! Cela aussi lui revenait en mémoire. Qu'elle se mette en tête de lui offrir avec condescendance quartiers d'oranges et de citrons....  
Elle se faisait déjà mousser auprès des meilleurs partis en racontant Les Indes !

Comme de bien entendu, le hasard des vagues mondaines finit par les isoler dans un coin. Voilà que son fiancé la laissait en plan :

« Lavinia, très chère, excusez-moi quelques minutes, j'ai à parler avec Sir... une discussion nécessaire mais pour des oreilles comme les vôtres assurément assommante. Mais, voici cette charmante Sara Crewe qui s'en revient vers nous : profitez-en donc pour échanger vos souvenirs du bon vieux temps pendant que je règle ces affaires. Je ne serai pas long ! »

Le bon vieux temps ! Cette idée les fit grimacer toutes deux. Intérieurement, bien sûr : elles étaient trop bien élevées pour laisser un vilain rictus abîmer leurs beaux visages.

Paternaliste, Sir William sourit ;  
« Vous pourrez oublier quelques minutes que vous êtes des dames et retrouver vos souvenirs d'enfants. »

Ni Sara ni Lavinia ne perdirent leur masque calme, froid et digne. Évidemment : à moins que l'une ou l'autre décide de faire scandale en le révélant, personne ne pouvait deviner que leurs retrouvailles ne prêtaient pas à la joie. Mais de là à l'indifférence...

Lavinia rageait. Mais elle ne le manifesta en rien. Elle avait appris à le cacher, tout comme Sara. Excédée pourtant par l'air passif et ennuyé de Sara, elle se réfugia dans l'ironie.

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? De retrouver ta grande amie ? Tu ne me sautes pas au cou ? »  
Derrière son faux sourire, elle sous-entendait, « pour m'étrangler. »

D'une voix détachée, Sara l'informa,  
« Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de l'évoquer, ce temps de chez Miss Minchin. »

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait, elle aussi, son rôle à tenir dans ce bal et ne créerait pas de scandale en boudant ostentatoirement, voire en accusant publiquement une autre demoiselle.

« Tu étais odieuse, Lavinia. »  
Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'avouer, « Tu m'as fait horriblement souffrir. » Elle était trop fière pour cela, bien sûr. L'humilité dont Sara faisait preuve autrefois à l'orphelinat n'était que feinte. (Lavinia le réalisait maintenant : c'était par orgueil qu'elle refusait de pleurer sous les méchancetés.) Leur éducation à toutes deux, et aux pensionnaires, avait été stricte là-dessus : une jeune fille bien devrait se comporter mieux, envers ses pairs comme envers ses inférieurs.

_Inférieurs ! Qu'elle retourne donc balayer la cour et récurer les chaudrons !!_

Allait-elle en plus lui faire l'affront de la prendre de haut et oser lui jeter, « Mais je t'ai pardonné » ?

Non. Il n'en était rien : le feu qui brûlait dans ses prunelles était sincère. Malgré tout son prêchi-prêcha, la Parfaite Petite Princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, encore et toujours !  
Et à constater cela Lavinia sentit quelque chose s'embraser en elle. Ainsi, même en mal, elle avait réussi à la marquer profondément, cette petite effrontée, à lui laisser son souvenir, à faire tomber son masque de petite Sainte Nitouche !

Pour cet instant glorieux, elle supportait tout. Les regards braqués sur elle, la gloire que Sara lui avait volée autrefois et lui volait encore ce soir, l'ombre qu'elle lui ferait sans doute encore par la suite, même les regards de son fiancé.

Et elle souhaitait même, ô combien elle souhaitait, revenir à l'époque où Sara était sa bonne, où elle refusait de se soumettre, et lui donnait ainsi une bonne raison pour la battre !  
Elle n'avait jamais osé en venir à une telle extrémité par le passé. Si aujourd'hui, elle l'avait de nouveau sous la main... combien les choses seraient-elles différentes !

C'est alors que surgit leur hôtesse, papillonnante.  
« Oh Miss Crewe vous étiez donc là. Permettez, Miss, que je vous enlève Miss Sara – vous permettez que je vous appelle Sara ? - le Général Montgomery est là et brûle de vous connaître. Et d'entendre vos fabuleux récits des Indes lointaines. Voulez-vous ? »

Lavinia accusa durement le coup. Voilà que pour s'adresser à Sara, cette vieille rombière la négligeait complètement, qu'elle l'oubliait même en milieu de phrase !

Et Sara, comme la meilleure des actrices, accepta poliment et avec la plus légère touche d'enthousiasme – oh non, elle était trop modeste pour aimer à se donner en spectacle, mais qui était-elle pour refuser ce plaisir à un vieux gentleman nostalgique de ses années héroïques ?  
Elle prit tout aussi poliment congé de Lavinia, la plantant là comme si de rien n'était, enterrant totalement leur conversation interrompue et la charge émotionnelle qu'elle portait.  
(Et dire que dans le temps elle reprochait à Lavinia son « manque de spontanéité », le fait qu'elle choisissait soigneusement ses expressions. De se « mettre en scène, » comme si c'était une honte qu'elle se maîtrisât totalement ! C'était ce que devait faire toute jeune fille rangée, pourtant. Et c'était exactement ce que Sara elle-même, sale petite hypocrite, faisait à l'instant.)

Lavinia en suffoquait. Trop de fortes émotions. Voilà un bon prétexte. Pas question bien sûr d'aller s'évanouir à cause de Sara Crewe. C'était certes digne d'une lady en cas de forte émotion, pas ah, pas pour Sara tout de même !

Elle resta là comme abandonnée, les bruits de la fête tourbillonnant autour d'elle, ne sachant plus que faire des objets dans ses mains, son éventail, un de ses gants ou une flûte de champagne.  
Elle perdait conscience de l'instant présent, de la réalité de la fête en général ; rien ne comptait plus, que cette détestable Sara. Sa beauté, ses diamants, son exotique histoire, sa perfection, son hypocrisie ; une fois de plus elle lui avait tout ravi !  
Et n'était-ce justement pas son fiancé qui se trouvait là à rire et à s'extasier dans le cercle de ses admirateurs ?

N'y tenant plus, Lavinia marcha droit sur lui pour le prendre à partie.

« Très cher, rentrons, je vous en prie.  
- Lavinia, que vous êtes pâle !  
(Elle pouvait entendre les mots non prononcés, fruit de son imagination :  
» Presque autant que Miss Crewe. Mais chez elle c'est naturel et cela lui va si bien, sur vous cela fait tellement maladif...)  
» Seriez-vous souffrante ? »

Oui. Mais il n'était toujours pas question de se plaindre. En même temps, si elle minimisait son trouble par orgueil, elle n'aurait pas de raison valable de s'éclipser avant la fin de la soirée. Si elle arrivait à se persuader qu'elle était réellement souffrante et que son malaise n'était pas dû à cette satanée Sara, il lui serait plus facile de repartir. D'aller se réfugier ailleurs. Sans reconnaître qu'elle se trouvait obligée de fuir !

« Peut-être ma _chère_ Sara a-t-elle ramené à son insu des miasmes délétères des Indes, » marmonna-t-elle à part elle en prenant congé de leurs hôtes.

oo

« Miss Lavinia, soupira sa bonne, encore une fois vous m'avez fait lacer votre corset trop serré. Je parie que vous pouviez même plus respirer correct. Pas étonnant que vous vous trouviez mal ! Vous avez pourtant pas besoin de ça, avec votre taille naturellement mince ! »

Avec un mouvement d'humeur, Lavinia congédia la petite sotte, excédée par ses compliments et sa morale appris par cœur auxquels elle ne croyait pas elle-même, dictés plus vraisemblablement par sa jalousie de ne pouvoir l'imiter.  
Ce fichu corset et le reste des ses habits, elle préférait encore s'en débarrasser elle-même.

« Je le ferai moi-même.  
- Mais, Miss.  
- Suffit ! Disparais. Je veux être seule. »

Seule avec les souvenirs de Sara plus jeune quand elle était sa femme de chambre. Son habilleuse, ses mains délicates sur elle malgré son ressentiment, la haine qu'elle venait de lui prouver un peu plus tôt, et oh combien.

Pour s'en extraire, Lavinia s'acharna sur les boucles sur le devant de son corset, tant pis si ça devait maltraiter le lacet et ses œillets dans le dos.

Elle rêvait de ses mains à nouveau sur elle, Sara à son service, l'humilier encore !

Contrairement à ce que Lavinia avait pu prétendre à l'époque, jamais Sara ne l'avait brusquée en l'habillant. La tendre enfant se montrait toujours douce et prévenante, même avec sa pire ennemie.

Et elle se demanda également, qui donc déshabillerait Princesse Sara ce soir. Avait-elle pris une femme de chambre après en avoir été une elle-même ?  
Quelles mains déferaient les diamants, les froufrous, qui la délacerait – qui la délasserait ?  
Qui brosserait ses cheveux noirs noirs noirs comme les sentiments qui envahissent le cœur de Lavinia, qui révèlerait sa peau blanche, si blanche sous les couches d'étoffe, qui la baignerait...

Excédée, elle passa sa rage sur la robe de bal abandonnée, fantôme lui rappelant que Sara la surpassait encore et toujours, et combien cette rage la dévorait. Reléguée au second plan, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, par cette Sara plus belle, plus brillante et plus riche qu'elle !  
La couleur, la douceur de l'étoffe précieuse, qui lui plaisaient tellement au moment de la revêtir, faisaient après coup bien pâle figure devant ce qu'arborait Sara. Quant au prix de la toilette, que lui importait ! Ça n'était pas comme si elle comptait la porter de nouveau.

Elle se jeta d'abord avec violence sur la robe sans réfléchir, puis elle prit son temps pour déchiqueter en lambeaux de plus en plus petits chaque morceau qu'il lui restait dans les mains, goûtant après le bruit des grandes pièces de tissu arrachées le crissement des coûtures contre lesquelles elle s'acharna, et la sensation de l'étoffe douce encore sous ses doigts.  
Espérant se débarrasser de ces mauvaises pensées obsédantes, Lavinia se figura que c'était la peau de Sara elle-même qu'elle déchirait ainsi.

Longuement, patiemment, elle égraina chaque mauvais souvenir, chaque mauvaise pensée, tout son ressentiment envers Sara en réduisant à néant cette robe qu'aucune femme de chambre – cette petite peste de Crewe ou n'importe quelle autre – n'aurait été de toute façon été autorisée à toucher de nouveau.


End file.
